DBNG Power Levels
by Olympus2020
Summary: This will accurately scale the powers of the characters in the story. I will possibly do a summary of the whole story and lore in the future as a companion piece.


_**Power Level calculations chart (DBNG Book 1-8)**_

 _ **B = Base**_

 _ **Super Saiyan transformations:**_

 _ **FSSJ (False Super Saiyan) = 25B = 1/2 SSJ**_

 _ **SSJ (Regular Super Saiyan) = 50B**_

 _ **ASSJ (Or Super Saiyan Grade 2) = 65B**_

 _ **SSJ 2 = 100B = 2 SSJ**_

 _ **FESJ (False Enriched Super Saiyan) = 125B = 1.25 SSJ 2**_

 _ **ESJ (Enriched Super Saiyan) = 175-200B = 1.75 SSJ 2 - 2 SSJ 2 (depending on mastery) [exclusive transformation for Chris, Jason, and Wilson]**_

 _ **TSSJ2 (True Super Saiyan 2) = 200B = 2 SSJ 2 [exclusive to Gohan and Cabba]**_

 _ **SSJ E (Super Saiyan Enraged) = 350B = 3.5 SSJ 2 [exclusive to Chris] (the ESJ equivalent to a SSJ Rage, its like touching on the door to ESJ 2, but not there yet)**_

 _ **SSJ 3 = 400B = 4 SSJ 2**_

 _ **BSSJ (Berserker Super Saiyan) = 475B - 525B = 4.75 SSJ2 - 5.25 SSJ2 [exclusive to Kale]**_

 _ **ESJ 2 = 600-700B = 1.5 SSJ 3 - 1.75 SSJ 3 (depends on mastery)**_

 _ **TESJ (True Enriched Super Saiyan) = 1,000B-1250B = 20 SSJ - 25 SSJ (theoretical form: story equivalent to god ki in a way)**_

 _ **Hobbes (only):**_

 _ **JM = Jungle Mode**_

 _ **JM = 20B**_

 _ **SJM (Super Jungle Mode) = 40B**_

 _ **HJM (Hyper Jungle Mode) = 120B**_

 _ **UJM (Ultimate Jungle Mode) = 360B**_

 _ **Potential Unleashed = 500B - 850B (could show up in late books)**_

 _ **Zenkai = 1.05x-1.2x to base**_

 ** _Other Power-ups:_**

 ** _Katoplesa (only):_**

 ** _Battle Mode = 300B_**

 ** _Speed Mode = 125B_**

 ** _Ultimate Mode = 375B_**

DBNG POWER LEVELS: book 3

 **Chris** : He has a base power level of 850 million at the start of the book. After extensive training in the RoSaT for an hour on Earth, his base power jumped to 4.82 billion and was able to become a Super Saiyan which boosted his power to 241 billion. After losing to Colinco and after gathering almost all of the Dragonballs and training in the RoSaT again, his base power nearly doubled to 8.6 billion, surpassing Gohan. When he turns Super Saiyan his power jumps to 475 billion. He also unlocked part of his hidden potential by turning into a False Enriched Saiyan which boosted his power to 1.312 trillion.

 **Gohan** : At the start of the book after getting freed by Chris and the crew from the Syndicate has a base power level of 1 billion. He can go Super Saiyan 1 and 2, putting his power at 50 and 100 billion. After training in the RoSaT, his base power jumped to 4.9 billion. Transformed, his power goes to 245 billion and 490 billion. After losing to Colinco, gathering the Dragonballs, and training again in the RoSaT, his base power nearly doubled to 8.48 billion. When transformed, his power jumps to 424 billion and 848 billion.

 **Christian** : Chris' remaining blood brother has a power level of 835 million at the start of the book. After training in the RoSaT, his base power level goes to 4.4 billion. After losing to Colinco, gathering the Dragonballs, and training in the RoSaT again, his power jumps to 8.2 billion. At this time, Christian unlocks Super Saiyan, causing his power to jump to 410 billion.

 **Thomas:** One of the twins, after being recruited by Chris and his brother, Jerry, has a base power level of 765 billion at the start of book. After training in the RoSaT, his power jumps to 3.9 billion. After gathering the Dragonballs, and training in the RoSaT, his power jumps to 7.6 billion. Due to intense rage in the final fight, Thomas becomes a False Super Saiyan, which boosts his power to 210 billion.

 **Jerry** : The other of the twins, he has a power level of 780 million at the start of the book. After training in the RoSaT, his power jumps to 4.1 billion. Sadly, during the fight with Colinco, he sacrificed himself to save Chris.

 **Hobbes** : A hybrid of a tiger, human, and a Saiyan, his power level at the start of the book is 700 million. After training in the RoSaT, his power jumps to 3.71 billion. During the fight with Mingerti, he unlocks a transformation called Jungle Mode(JM), which boosts his power to 74.2 billion. After gathering the Dragonballs and training in the RoSaT again, his power nearly doubled to 7.4 billion. When transformed, his power jumps to 148 billion.

 **Calvin:** His power level at the start of the book is 695 million. After training in the RoSaT, his power jumps to 3.6 billion. After gathering the Dragonballs and training again, his power level nearly doubled to 7.2 billion. He is also able to multiply his power using a technique similar to Kaioken. The max he can perform is 20X, which boosts his power to 144 billion at the max.

 **Gabe:** From another alien race, the same as Colinco and Mingerti. His power level is 510 billion at full power.

 **Jason** : A fighting prodigy who was the protector of Earth before going into hiding. Chris and the crew bring him out of hiding when they fight Colinco. His base power level is 9.1 billion. He can go Super Saiyan 1 and was the youngest Super Saiyan 2 ever at 10 years old, beating Gohan's record. When transformed, his power jumps to 455 billion and 910 billion. He is also an Enriched Saiyan, the one of the lineage before Chris. When transformed, his power level goes to 1.729 trillion.

 **Wilson** : The youngest fighter on the crew. His power level at the start is 5.4 million. After extensive training in the RoSaT and after gathering the Dragonballs, his power level jumps to 80 million.

 **Trabulsi** : The 2nd youngest fighter on the crew. His base power at the start is 5.2 million. After extensive training in the RoSaT and after gathering the Dragonballs, his power level jumps to 79.5 million.

 **Colinco** : An infamous mercenary and conqueror who came to Earth for the same reasons. His base power is 1.715 trillion at full strength.

 **Mingerti** : The son of Colinco. His power level at full power is 525 billion. After fighting the crew, he is injured from then on and can't fully use his power. So when fighting again, his power is only at 455 billion.

 **Syndicate** : This is a mob group similar to the old Red Ribbon Army. The soldiers that show up in the story have power levels ranging from 2.1 - 3.6 billion. The two strongest members of the army have power levels of 358 billion and 335 billion.

 **AN : **_These are my story's power level calculations. The ESJ (Enriched Super Saiyan) is my own transformation. It is accessible to every saiyan but rather it is granted to certain saiyans by lineage. They are not entirely canon to the source material. The Super Saiyan transformation multiplier is found in the_ Daizenshuu _made by Akira Toriyama, as stated below:_

"This Daizenshuu, the 7th and final one, is a huge Dragon Ball encyclopedia. I think the staff who make these books always have a rough time of it, but this one looked even more hellish than usual. They really did a great job. I am ridiculously forgetful, so despite being the author there is lots of stuff even I do not know anymore. It was often quite a nuisance, and I think having this encyclopedia around when the series was still running would have really helped me out. Darn it all. Anyway, my thanks to the staff, and to all Dragon Ball fans." (Toriyama, 1996)

 _I hope this can make understanding power gaps in the story and can explain changes in power over the course of the story much easier. As always, please support the official releases by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Toyotaro._

 _- **Olympus2020**_


End file.
